starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:113.60.160.11
? For some reason you are leaving a lot of in your edits. Do you know why this is? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 23:53, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Another reminder to check your edits for occurrences of '' . They should be removed. - Meco (talk, ) 21:37, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Referencing policy Please be sure to read up on the referencing policy ahd look at the citation index. You're not referencing the information you're adding, and you're often breaking references as well. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 00:02, October 7, 2009 (UTC) There are only so many times we can remind you to reference. I '''strongly' suggest you read through the resources linked to by PSH. Articles are replete with practical examples of how to reference. If you still do not understand then you should ask for clarification. For example, I am really hoping the thing about the Kel'Morians offering Mercs to Raynor really is from the StarCraft comic. If you're referring to the SCII mercenary unit, then there is (as far as I know) no indication is officially sanctioned by the KMC. (It's be like having a unit called "Canadian Mercenaries", which at best merely indicates the members are from Canada.) - Meco (talk, ) 21:51, October 8, 2009 (UTC) message "I know about that though at least the information I put is the truth." I know it's the truth. In many cases, instead of deleting the information, I added the appropriate references. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 00:51, October 7, 2009 (UTC) "Besides, the information should be somewhat related to the already-put references there. I'm simply there to just add missing info. Nothing else." Yes, but the wiki still needs referencing. That's actually one of the skills required to work here, probably the biggest hurdle for new contributors to jump, but we do have a referencing policy for a reason. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 00:51, October 7, 2009 (UTC) "By the way, its obvious the Confederate military assisted in evacuating civilians off Tarsonis during the collapse of the Confederacy whether on its own accord or under orders from the government. Sure its not actually said in detail but its heavily implied like a few starports being used as evacuation points etc." That's not so obvious. I recall that line being used in StarCraft: Ghost: Nova but I don't know if military or civilians were being evacuated (and all civilians who could make it, or just "important" ones) and, making things more confusing, the Dominion took over that process at some point, possibly at the very beginning. In fact, I'm not even sure if the military had a heck of a lot to do with the evacuation; it was a single line given out by Commander Hunnicut. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 00:51, October 7, 2009 (UTC) "I also believe we may need a few articles that need more detailed edits since there's way too many that have simple one-lined sentences as if some elementary kid wrote them. Its a wiki, not some simple collection (as I would describe it). The Star Wars, Halo, Dragon Ball, Diablo wikis all have articles that are written in detail along with fairly reliable resources. We can't really expect to have articles written so simply and some paragraphs with sentences largely irrelavant to each other. That is something a 9 year old kid would do. And its no doubt for certain that Starcraft is played by teens and adults than kids and more understood by that kind of audience." On this I agree. The wiki needs a lot of work. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 00:51, October 7, 2009 (UTC) "As a Starcraft fan and one that is very into the lore, we may need some articles that need to be edited in more detail. Simplifying everything may cause others to search for other sites that could less reliable or in the case of me and a few, write missing info here." I'm not removing info to simplify things, rather, if we're unsure about something, we shouldn't add it (see the canon policy) and stuff does need to be referenced. The big wikis like Star Wars and Halo generally reference stuff. (Not all do; I'm pretty sure Dragonball does not.) It is the policy of this wiki to reference stuff. "By the way, could it be possible we could put up some of the starcraft novels here online? They're not easy to find in the shops of some countries and buying them online can be just as unreliable (such as the packages never arriving)." Sorry but no. That's a copyright violation and we'd get sued by the publisher. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 00:51, October 7, 2009 (UTC) "Thanks~" You're welcome. Now why don't you open up an account (instead of using just your IP)? You won't have to see ads on every page anymore. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 00:52, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Breaking References Oh, and please do not "break references." An example is this edit: here As you can see, originally the beta reference applied to "The PEB (Preferred Experience Base) was hostile environment engineering, with combat experience a plus." which is really old information (1997 info, IIRC) and you moved it to apply to the new designs of SCVs. Please do not break references like this. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 00:55, October 7, 2009 (UTC) reply "Alright I'll be careful with that one. But still, it is true there are different designs of SCVs." And that information is still there (or if it isn't, I didn't remove it). PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 01:04, October 7, 2009 (UTC) And i hope my opinion about detailing the articles up for older audiences was helpful. Comparing this wiki's article quality to other wikis, the difference really is noticable. We're always glad to have contributors who want to improve the quality of the wiki. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 01:04, October 7, 2009 (UTC) "We could always ask the publisher...." There's no point. Publishing companies want to make money, and putting the book for free online is directly counter to that. There's no point of asking, they'd laugh at us. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 01:04, October 7, 2009 (UTC) "Yes, I do have an account though can't remember my password XD" Doesn't your computer remember your password? "I think the username was Goliath43D or something....Heck, its been months since I used it" Huh. I can't access the password anyway (administrators aren't omniscient). I can't help you there. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 01:04, October 7, 2009 (UTC) You may as well just create a new account, then. Concurrent use of multiple accounts is usually frowned on, but I don't think that would be the case in this situation. - Meco (talk, ) 01:08, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Might as well get onto that sooner or later. Right now, improving the quality of the articles really needs to be prioritized. I wouldn't be surprised if some people would compare them negatively with other wiki articles. Diablo III wiki was far smaller than this but after the announcement of Diablo III, it just skyrocketed and is larger than Starcraft wiki. Also, we might want to act quickly on making articles regarding new characters, items, vehicles etc and the same goes for new info and updates. I see that some pages need to be seriously updated and some people that visit this site almost daily would get frustrated to see little to no progress is made. While that's all true, the Diablo III wiki and the other ones you mentioned all have more active contributors. Good work takes time, and we have limited manpower. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 01:33, October 7, 2009 (UTC) By the way, has anyone been unable to go to www.sclegacy.com? The site doesnt seem to work since a few weeks. Works fine for me. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 01:33, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Some more notes Adding new information does not always mean using a comma and tacking it on to a sentence. Good integration means sometimes completely tearing down a section and rewriting it. Also, you must be more careful in your extrapolations, which all too frequently enter the realm of speculation (which is not acceptable on the wiki). Take your edit of the Old Families, for example, where you say Megnsk is concerned about the general population of Tarsonis escaping. The only thing Mengsk says in Liberty's Crusade is that he's worried about the Old Families escaping. Why? Because the Old Families are the Confederacy. There is no indication he's worried (at least in Liberty's Crusade) about the average civilian getting away, after all it's those guys he'll want to be lording over as emperor. Finally, sign your talk page posts with ~~~~. Yes, you're using an "anon" IP, but it still makes it easier to track who's saying what. - Meco (talk, ) 21:37, October 8, 2009 (UTC) And furthering the above notes: Please use proper referencing. For your last edits you again didn't reference things, and often broke references. (For instance, the last edit you made to the Kel-Morian Combine page, you referenced the elite mercenaries as something from the StarCraft comic, rather than visiting the mercenary page and copying the reference from there.) Referencing is very important and a core policy of the wiki, and it takes a certain amount of time to reference all your edits. Please respond here to let us know you understand. While you've addressed all the other points in your responses here, you've said virtually nothing about referencing. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 21:58, October 8, 2009 (UTC) And that's that You have been repeatedly warned to follow the referencing instructions. In the Tarsonis Police Force edit, you didn't reference where you heard about the TPF fighting against the zerg, and broke a reference while you were at it. Perhaps you can think about this while taking a two week break from the wiki. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 12:23, October 13, 2009 (UTC)